onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Queen Mama Chanter
Page Layout Since its a homie, shouldn't it be a Character page insted of a Ship page? Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon does not use a Weapon page layout, they are listed in the List of Canon Characters, and as members of a pirate crew. QMC should be listed in the chapters and episode it appeared in as a character (under Big Mom Pirates on Chapter page), and its page should refer to it as a character as well. Rhavkin (talk) 19:14, July 4, 2017 (UTC) But it's a ship that a soul was put into, not a homie that was made into the shape of a ship. It was a ship first. 21:09, July 4, 2017 (UTC) It might only be the figurehead that has a soul in it. 21:15, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm saying it's not a ship, but King Baum doesn't have a Plant layout (like Adam for example), and Randolph and Noble Croc are not in Animales layout. If it's a question of "What makes a character?" then it does have a soul (obviously), a unique attitude (happily singing), and emotions (surprised when attached). Rhavkin (talk) 21:35, July 4, 2017 (UTC) You can also use a ship layout and add any other "character" section you think it's relevant or viceversa. Its more about refering to it as a character on other pages (chapters, episodes, character list, templates). The only thing I can think about that need to be added are voice actor and status. Personality will only be one line about his joyful singing and abilities are living object (homie) and sailing\floating (ship). You might add canons as weapons and major battle (one at the shore of Dressrosa). Rhavkin (talk) 16:41, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I added everything to this page and to its appearances chapters\episodes. I also found its voice actor in episode 783 credits (where it says "船" (ship) but this is the only known ship with a voice actor, which is Keiji Hirai. However, the voice actor line doesn't appear in the infobox because is a Ship Infobox. I tried adding "jva = Keiji Hirai" or'' "extra1title = Japanese VA"'' and "extra1 = Keiji Hirai" but neither showed in the preview. Can anyone help with that? Rhavkin (talk) 11:32, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Don't forget that the ship has a door homie as well as a figurehead homie, so it isn't really a character Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) #No one said a single homie can't have two soul fragments. #It is more of a character them most (if not all) SBS, mentioned only, and joke characters. #The figurehead doesn't sing "Figurehead, Figurehead", but "Ship, Ship" so it's a ship homie and not a ship with a figurehead homie. Rhavkin (talk) 21:50, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I think it's fine having it as both a ship and a character. Treat it like any other homie and simulataneously treat it as every other ship. 08:59, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Use the writing style on the Going Merry's page as a reference, specifically the parts after its sentience became apparent. Same idea, different execution. 05:49, July 19, 2017 (UTC) What AoD and DP said. 23:02, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Wrong Categories No it isn't a character. It is just a ship. The categories are flat out wrong to add. SeaTerror (talk) 21:09, April 2, 2018 (UTC) It is a homie. It is as much as an antagonist as any homie in that category. Rhavkin (talk) 21:14, April 2, 2018 (UTC) It's not "just a ship"; it's a homie. It has a name and personality. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:44, April 2, 2018 (UTC)